


Ryo, You're a Hermie?

by ImNotLikeOtherGirls (TheFangirlTypeofCrazy)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, It’s poking fun at another fic that no one but my friends remember, Joke Fic, M/M, We’re going to Hell, sorry if you’re offended, we were too, yes I know Hermie is a derogatory term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlTypeofCrazy/pseuds/ImNotLikeOtherGirls
Summary: Joke fic. Title based on a RoadRat fanfic from Wattpad that has been taken down. Rest in pieces.





	Ryo, You're a Hermie?

**Author's Note:**

> Offensive content: yaoi boy x boy, don’t like, don’t read.

“Ryo,” Akira said, surprised to see his best friend’s breasts bouncing breastily. “You’re a hermie?”

“UwU can you spares some bewbies, Ryo-kun? I promise I’ll be good! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)”

“You can’t fuck me,” Ryo roared. “I have a penis, too, you know?” he giggled. “I can fuck _you._ ”

“Really!? WOW!” Akira exclaimed, clumsily whipping out his turgid manhood.

“Oh me oh my,” Ryo sighed, reaching for it. “I want to nom that entire sausage.” His fingers wrapped around Akira’ pulsing red oblong sword and purred in yums when Akira gasped, shooting his pee-colored load all over Ryo’s chest and hand.

Ryo greedily wiped the seed off of his generously endowed chest, trying to slurp up the salty juices as fast as possible. “That was fast,” bellowed Ryo as he trailed his dainty fingers over Akira’s pert titties.

“S-sorry!” Akira apologized. “I-I’m a fast squirter, especially around people I like that happen to have boobs.”

“Shut up and fuck me Daddy!” Ryo cried, propping his supple ass up. Spreading his juicy cheeks apart, he flexed his anus, making his tight ring of flesh appear to wink at his lover ❤.

And his ass continued to spread for the generous log – wider and wider, he continued to split before Akira’s magnum dong – the biggest on Earth – as his anus split before Akira, veins splitting, blood splurting, innards turning to mursh; Akira inserted with a loud slurpie-squeeze-splurt!

“Aah!~” Ryo moaned deliciously, gurling like an omega in the summer breeze in the ocean. His slick dick leeked onto his tight twink stomach. “You’re such a big boi. I love cock so much!” With Akira in his ass, he felt free. Akira gave him the freedom to be the cockslut he truly was.

Akira then pounded his elephant cock into Ryo’s tight asshole over and over, setting a pace that was almost impossible for Ryo to match. So Ryo just took everything Akira gave him, his full breasts swaying to his fast thrusts.

“Fuck me harder, Daddy! Fill my compact pussy with your seed! (｡♡ˇд ˇ♡｡）” Ryo begged, feeling the immense swelling between his own legs. An intense heat was building up in his nether regions, and it was just getting more and more intense with each powerful thrust. His penile drippings, his sparkle ass lube, siliva flying with each thrust, Ryo was dripping moist and soggy – a hot wet rag in the summer sun, vaguely smelling of bleach, and a big strong man using his meaty arms to ring our towel dry, sly, fly.

Akira exploded inside him with a roar like thunder echoing overhead. He rocked into Ryo though his orgasm and soon Ryo was spilling onto his stomach. He felt himself being filled with cum as life began to brew inside him. He hoped Akira’s seed took root.

A child grown, a life born, Ryo knew a

9 month waiting time for the growth was inpending

A child born of sin, born for the cum-lauded strain of

A frothing bloody bussy, and a overgrown demon cock,

In utero – under Ryo’s dark grey and muted

Yellow high wasted coderoy miniskirt – nothing else –

A baby kindling lewk. Ryo’s abdomen already began to swell.

The giant cock slid out of Ryo with ease, still pulsating from the explosive orgasm he’d just experienced. He sighed, proud of his work.


End file.
